Fix You
by AshesXDust26
Summary: Alexandria was once an angel that gave up her grace to help mankind 25 years ago. Now that the world is in it's apocalypse she's reunited with 2 Archangels she used to call her commanders, and friends. GabrielxOC. Another 'set during the movie' story.
1. Chapter 1: Tears Stream Down Your Face

Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING (Only Alexandria) - Nor do I intend to steal.

Summary - Alexandria was once an angel that gave up her grace to help mankind 25 years ago. Now that the world is in it's apocalypse she's reunited with 2 Archangels she used to call her commanders, and friends. GabrielxOC.

Tears Stream Down Your Face

The ECG was hypnotic. Every QRS complex was a sharp reminder that there was still hope. She wasn't going to leave me, no, not yet. Her eyelids remained sealed, I couldn't share what she felt, if she felt anything at all. My hand placed softly in hers, a delicate pressure onto her pulse - making sure the monitor wasn't lying to me. My entire body is stiff - and I still don't know what day it is. Her face is soft - unchanged since she got here.

Soft footsteps were coming from down the hall, and I straightened myself up to appear awake. I wasn't having some nurse kick me out to tell me to get some sleep. My tired bones cracked and complained as the night shift nurse walked in for her hourly check.

We said nothing, we had a routine built by now. I would not stare at her while she was writing on the clipboard at the foot of the bed and she would not tell me to go home. She flicked a small air bubble out of my mothers morphine drip before leaving as quietly as she came.

I stared at the soft features that I grew up with. They were showing signs of age after 25 years, but I would never call my mother anything but beautiful. Her hair turning a light grey - I smiled picking out ones that I may have caused myself. She was there for me always, I wasn't going to let exhaustion keep me from being there for her.

I looked down at her opposite arm and cringed. Despite the large hospital gown covering her, you could still see the ends of large bruises peeking their ugly heads out of the fabric. I knew I shouldn't be worried about them, it was the broken body that lied under the gown that scared me.

Hard to believe some jackass in a compact car could cause so much damage to hers. A shattered femur, five cracked ribs and a nasty contusion to her lungs is what my mother is suffering from. Meanwhile, besides incarceration for driving under the influence, the only thing that bastard is suffering from is a hangover and mild head trauma. Sometimes I wonder what the fuck this world is coming to.

"I need a soda mom." I said out loud to keep my own sanity "Be back in a bit."

Reality was I needed to clear my head - to get these spiteful thoughts out. I was alone now, and I needed to compose myself.

Hospitals always gave me chills, especially now that the lights in the halls were a mere dim glow to save electric. The machines were at a turn in the long hallway, I could see their iridescent glow as soon as I left my mom's room. There was a soft rush of air around my face, and chills raced down my spine. Only when I became so nervous that I froze did I realize what scared me breathless.

"Heating...classy Alex. Whenever you're ready to grow up now." I began my walk again, albeit a little quicker.

I reached the vending machines and picked up a Mountain Dew, _hello caffeine_. There was a clock by the machines, 1:08 am.

"So it's the 22th today, soon to be a very merry christmas for us. Cheers." I downed about 1/4 of the can before making my way back.

I passed by the intimidating air vent a little more confidently this time on my way back, laughing at myself a bit as well. When I changed my gaze to the vent an overwhelming pressure was placed on my shoulders and I knocked myself into the wall to try to gain support. It wasn't good enough though, and I shrank down to my knees while keeping my back pressed onto the cold drywall. I heard my soda can hit the floor and began pouring out in the middle of the hall. The room turned slowly and I closed my eyes to keep my balance.

"Do not fear my presence Alexandria." A voice, _my own voice_ spoke in my head, however I wasn't willing it to.

I couldn't reply, although my manipulated voice continued without hesitation. "Listen to me. Leave. Go to the south, and do not stop until you cannot. Do not question, your mother is safe. Go."

As quick as the weight came, it left and I found myself covered in sweat. My pupils came into focus slowly, I only noticed the nurse was speaking to me when I figured out what the white shape in front of me was.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, her voice muffled as if a bomb went off and I was feeling the aftershock.

A "mmm hmm," was all I could do right now.

She was checking my eyes separately, making sure I wasn't suffering head trauma. I began to get up, but her hands kept me down.

"Easy, not yet."

"I need...see...mom." I blubbered.

I could see her eyes glance down, breaking my stare. It was a subtle move, but my blood ran cold. One thing I was good at was reading people.

"She's...?" I was able to get out before choking on my throat becoming swollen.

"She was gone before I could get into the room. No warnings...I'm...sorry." I could tell she wasn't good at remorse and comfort.

But I didn't care. Whatever voice stealing entity rang into my head was responsible for this. I could see clearer now, the clock read 2:45. Fuck, how long was I out? I scrambled to my feet, a new energy running through me. I could concentrate and forcibly shoved the nurse off of me. I began to run down the hall.

There was only one doctor and nurse in the room. I suppose there was no need for anymore. They looked up at me when I entered and tried to see what emotions I was feeling so they could justly comfort me. My mother had a sheet over her, the soft thin material conformed around the face that I had loved unconditionally since I was born. I broke down instantly and collapsed onto the floor.

Unknown arms embraced me for the next few moments as I shook with each sob. I had just lost my best friend and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. With each moment staying in this hospital, an unknown force made my pulses quicken and anxiety rise. Something wanted me to leave, not caring that I could or not.

All three excused themselves quietly from the room 5 minutes later. I was alone with an empty corpse, as well as my mother's body, in a hospital. This was the voices way of saying I needed to leave. I gathered my purse and coat on the chair next to my mother, kissed her on the cheek quickly, and silently exited the room. No staff was between me and the door, the voice didn't want me getting caught up in legal affairs and any bills I had to pay before leaving. The frigid December air greeted me as I opened the unlocked doors to the outside.

The parking lot was deserted, so I ran to my car, quickened by my rising heart rate. Pulling out quickly, I jumped onto the first major highway heading south. A quick tally over my funds told me I had enough to fill up my tank 3 more times, about 1,100 miles. I would pass through Wyoming and Colorado.

"New Mexico here I come." I wiped the last tear I would shed from my mother off of my face.

-And Fin! Please Tell me what you think! The next chapter is where we meet Bob and the gang!


	2. Chapter 2: When You Feel So Tired

My 2nd Installment! Enjoy :D

When You Feel So Tired But You Can't Sleep

One thing that I was grateful for during my long road trip was that the sun was shining, keeping me from getting too comfortable in my ride. I haven't slept well for the past 3 days, and it was starting to get to me. The further south I drove the hotter is became. Montana has the benefit of being cold during winter, so that's what I was dressed for. During my last gas stop, I picked up a blue tank top and a thinner long sleeved shirt. Wearing the two as well as my windbreaker, I would 'strip down' accordingly as the weather changed.

I was in the desert now, nothing but straight roads ahead of me. I had tried in vain to get a decent radio station, but no matter what city I was in all I could pick up was static. No music, no exciting roads, and no more money means one hell of a road trip.

There was a sign up ahead, it was rusted and the paper was beginning to peel in some areas. Still readable though. "Welcome to Paradise Falls - Next Service 50 Miles"

I looked down to my odometer and sighed, my car had a good 30 miles left in her before I needed to refill so I guess I was going to stop. Apparently this entity didn't like me, it wanted me to rot in the desert.

The building looked as old as the sign, complete with a few trailers in the backyard. I pulled in, as soon as I came to a stop, my car rattled and shut off before I could do it myself.

"You and me too, old girl." I grabbed my knapsack that I had brought to the hospital and exited the dying vehicle.

The building smelled old, but it was fairly well cooled. I was told to have a seat by a very pregnant waitress who told me she would be there in a moment. Taking my coat off, I landed myself next to the jukebox in the last booth. There were 3 other people in the place: the cook who was gifted with a metal hand, and what appeared to be a father/son talking to each other behind the counter. I wasn't focused on much when the waitress came over to me with a menu.

"Woah." She snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up to her, the name tag read "Charlie"

"Hm?" I half-smiled in a daze

"Sorry, it's just that you look like complete hell." She wasn't shy about stating her opinion.

I haven't seen myself in a mirror lately, but I took her word for it. I felt like hell.

"Yeah, long journey. I haven't slept much. This might sound rude - but do you mind if I take a nap here for a bit, just to collect myself?" I felt like an idiot asking, but I was too tired to care.

"No, not at all. The only people we see are either lost or on long road trips so this hasn't been the first time. Do you want to go somewhere quieter or something?"

I could've hugged this woman.

"Nah, I can pass out right here, I get something from you when I'm cognitive enough to ask. Thanks...Charlie right?"

"Yup, don't mention it...?"

"Alex." I smiled and laid down on my belongings. It wasn't long before I was out cold.

_There was a giant mirror in front of me, that was the only thing I could see through the white. I was staring at myself quizzically, as if trying to figure out who this person was. _

_"Why do you doubt me?" _

_ I saw my reflection speak these words, they were again in my voice. My world was spinning now with each syllable. I couldn't speak._

_ "You will come home soon Alexandria, do not doubt."_

_ The floor below me evaporated, and I began falling..._

"Hello Walls..." A soft voice sung to me.

I shot awake, banging my arm against the table roughly in my suprise. I never had the pleasure of being woken up by Willie Nelson, but at least it was a gentle song. I focused onto a teenager leaning up against the jukebox that was currently playing the song. I caused her to jump a little as well.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud." She smiled sheepishly at me.

She was dressed a little provocatively, but who was I to judge. We were in the desert, it would be nicer to go naked.

"Don't worry about it." I rubbed my eyes "I can always listen to Willie." I checked a clock on the wall, I got about 4 hours of sleep.

We shared a smile and a loud banging caused me to look over to see the older man banging on an television full of static.

"Lord as my witness Bob one of these days that things gonna hit you back" The cook exclaimed as he was working on the grill.

"What're you talking about Percy? We gotta special relationship here." Bob retorted back, fooling with the knobs.

With a small chuckle Percy said: "Yeah they got names for that kinda relationship."

I smiled, they seemed like pretty friendly people. I looked around and saw that Charlie and the younger man were both gone.

I saw a couple on the other side of the restaurant, talking in low hushed voices. The man turned around in his booth and faced the teenager next to me.

"Audrey? Honey? Your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention of showing your ass off to the entire world."

Apparently they were her parents. Not wanting to get involved, I looked down to my knapsack and began to open it to get some money out. I saw Audrey turn slowly around nonchalantly. _Here we go,_ I thought.

"You know that's because I woke up hoping to get double-teamed by a couple of meth-head truckers in some bathroom of a desert shithole. It's a good thing we got stuck here." She spat back at her parents just as sarcastically as they launched their attack.

I stifled a laugh and she glanced over to me with a grin on her face.

"Car troubles?" I offered

She shrugged "You got it." then began walking back to her parents and sat in the booth on the end.

There were no more harsh words between them as I looked over the menu. Just as I settled on the pancakes the door to the diner opened and Charlie as well as a younger man in a coat and beanie walked in. Charlie saw that I was awake and began to get me a glass of water as the new arrival and Audrey exchanged glances.

"Feeling better?" She offered the water to me

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

"I'll get your order in a moment k?" She then walked away to tend to the man who was now at the counter.

I didn't pay attention as Charlie and Bob talked behind the counter, I was looking through what belongings I had to see what could possibly be useful. A notebook with some work information, some pens, a cellphone with no service, and a change of clothes that were too warm for this weather anyway.

I began to rip up my work notes, 4 days being out and now a day of no show surely means I'm fired. I enjoyed that Veterinary Hospital too. _There I go showing off that two year technician degree_...I scolded myself. I didn't know what I was going to do now.

"Alright I'll see where Jeep is at with your car." I heard Bob say as he was walking out the front door. Audrey's father was at the counter with the younger man now. He sighed and sat down with his wife again, shaking his head with impatience.

It wasn't long until Charlie came over and sat in the booth I was in. She held a order pad in her hands but I was sure she wasn't too interested in my order. I merely waited as she gave me a look over.

"So...if you don't mind me asking, what brings you out into the middle of hell?" She was trying to be friends with me.

I laughed and used my spoon to play with the ice in the glass. "Freedom?" I tried to say something she would believe. Pretty sure the 'my own thoughts unwillingly willed me' wasn't going to work. "Getting away from life."

Charlie silently nodded and scooted out of the booth. She got up slowly, the child slowing her down.

"How far?" I tried my own small talk.

"Eight months." She held her back to straighten it out.

"Yeesh. Sorry."

She chuckled "Pretty much. Can I get you something though?"

My short stack came quickly, as I hungrily ate my first real meal in a while Bob came back into the diner and assured Audrey's parents that the car would be done soon. As if clockwork, Bob went back to the old TV, putting more of his 'love' into the poor old machine.

"All right baby, this is gonna be it right here." Bob gave 2 strong smacks to the TV's side and a shrill tone came through the speakers as well as a 'This Is Not A Test" message.

The tone hurt my ears to the point where I had to plug them with my fingers. I couldn't hear what everyone was saying, so I glanced out of the window to focus on something else. I watched as an old dirty Ford bobbed and rolled its way into the parking lot, coming to a stop in front of this lonely diner.

- And There you have it! One thing I'm trying to avoid is incorporating alot of movie dialog into this, I don't want you readers forced to keep reading lines you already know... Reviews welcome :D


	3. Chapter 3: Could It Be Worse?

Well, this certainly took me long enough...those Bonbons don't eat themselves you know...(In all actuality I was dog sitting for a friend whom didn't have WiFi for the past 7 days so I didn't get a chance to work well on this)...But here it is!

And a big thanks to everyone who enjoys this, too much good reviews isn't a bad thing, confidence is the key to success!

Could It Be Worse?

An old woman with a walker came hobbling out of the vehicle that almost matched her age. Bent and slow, she made her way towards the diner. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even if I couldn't quite see her face. Something about her gave me chills that wouldn't be shaken off.

Unplugging my ears, I was relieved when Bob muted the TV. The elderly woman entered and began making her way over to a table on my side of the restaurant. Her head shot up quickly as soon as she turned in my direction, locking her gentle eyes with my suspicious ones for only a moment before turning towards her seat. She never stopped smiling as she gently lowered herself into the chair.

I tried to look away from her but it usually only lasted a moment or two. She ordered a rare steak and glass of water, never loosing that sweet giggle she had.

"Hello." She called over to Audrey's parents "I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster."

"Oh hello Gladys." The woman answered her. Then introduced herself as Sandra, as well as her husband Howard.

They engaged in some normal small talk but my gut feeling just wasn't trusting her. After learning why the young family was stranded in the diner, Gladys broke their conversation by doing a half turn in her seat to face my direction. I looked down before she could notice that I was watching her.

"Hello dear, are you with this young couple?" She smiled at me.

I gave a fake smile back "Nope, just traveling." I kept it short

"What's your name dear?" She wouldn't leave me alone

"Alex."

"Short for Alexandria I presume?"

"Yup, that's me." I looked away from her to imply that I was done with this conversation

"I knew an Alexandria once." She wasn't getting my hint. "She was too soft, and let her emotions get the better of her. It eventually caused her death, and she left two broken hearts behind. The poor boys never did quite forget her."

I looked up at her, questioning her stare. She smiled at me again, but this one was different, it was letting another emotion get through. Mockery was it?

"How sad." I stated and she looked away again. I looked once again to my notes spread out in front of me.

"Say, uh, Gladys you know the lines seem to be down around here, you know the phone and the TV, and I was just wondering if you might've heard something on your way up, you know, about what's going on?" Sandra asked the woman after a short pause.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that sweetheart, It'll all be over soon." Gladys was almost too giddy.

My head shot up instantly to see the confused looks on Sandra and Howard's faces. Something was wrong, and I didn't like this woman at all. The son Jeep then came into the diner and pulled Bob into the back just as Gladys received her steak.

Although I couldn't hear the conversation between Charlie and Gladys, I could read the expression on Charlie's face as clear as day. It changed from boredom to suprise, in the instant that the old woman finished her sentence.

Charlie demanded the old woman to repeat what she said, she was turning angry now. I wasn't the only one beginning to think this woman was more than what we could see.

"I said your fucking baby's gonna burn." Gladys spoke up so the whole diner could hear her.

"Go to hell lady!" Slamming her receipt down onto the table, Charlie tore away from her table and disappeared into the back where Bob and Jeep were.

A chill ran down my spine as Gladys repeated her comment while chewing happily onto her steak. _Stay away from her,_ my inner voice was telling me, it was myself saying this, not some entity this time. I grabbed the butter knife that was offered with my pancakes and held it tightly in my fist. It was something at least.

"Gladys..." Sandra began in a huff, but was cut off when the old...thing shot up her head and stared her down.

"Shut up you stupid fucking cunt, all you do is complain, complain, complain!" her voice pulsed throughout the room, creating an eerie echo that defied all laws of science. Normal voices don't reverberate like this, who was this woman?

Howard shot up from his seat to defend his wife from any more nasty comments. He headed straight towards Gladys, demanding an apology.

"Don't go near her!" I warned nervously, but Howard ignored me completely. "DON'T!"

But it was too late. With amazing speed, the once gentle woman leapt out of her seat to sink her teeth into the unsuspecting man's throat, ripping out a large chunk of tissues as she pulled away.

He instantly fell to the ground like a sack and the possessed woman flipped over the table screaming: "You're all gonna fuckin' die!"

Like a marksman, Percy flung a very heavy cast iron pan that collided into her right cheek. She went down, but came back up quickly, more pissed off than anything.

In a flash she leapt onto the walls above Audrey, climbing to the roof like a cockroach. She easily dodged Bob's buckshot like a rabbit running from the hunt. There was so much screaming, I couldn't concentrate.

She was on the floor again in a second, and cracked Bob over the cheek with a wave of her left arm. The man went flying considering the little effort she put into it, he slid across the floor towards me and what little courage I had left. I found some strength and leapt out of my booth to see if he was alright. He was out cold, but seemed to be okay. The gun fell in a different direction, leaving only a terrifying pause as Jeep slowly went for the weapon.

While giving Bob small slaps on his cheeks to get a response, I saw Gladys calmly walking towards me. I focused onto her once she got too close and she stopped instantly, giving me a half smile through all the blood on her face.

"Once Michael knows you're here, he will protect _you_, not some human slut. You will be responsible for the fall of mankind Alexandria, aren't you proud?" She mocked me causing my blood to freeze.

Jeep stepped into view in front of me, he was wielding the shotgun as steady as he could. There was a tense pause.

"Shoot her Jeep!" Percy yelled, wielding a deep fryer basket.

"And you will never save her either." Gladys smiled at him

"Shoot the Bitch!"

Gladys made a horrific sound as she began to slide forward towards Jeep. She made it about halfway before 3 bullets pierced through her back, killing her instantly and sending her face-first onto the floor. The younger man was wielding a handgun shakily that was still smoking from his shots. No one moved for a second. My head was processing what the demon woman had said. _Michael...I know that name..._

Gagging and gasping sounds snapped me back into the diner and I went into medical mode. Howard was bleeding out, and I needed to offer my services to help. Sandra was a wreck, her hand was covered with his blood.

I slid over to the couple and tore off my long sleeved over-shirt to place it on the bleeding wound. "Here! Pressure on it, as much as you can!" And Sandra shakingly obliged as we switched hands. The blood was slowing, but not stopping.

"He needs a hospital now!" I was remarkably calm as everyone else was still panicking.

"We'll use my car." The man spoke up after a pause, still shaken from the ordeal.

"Good, take him and go - quickly!" and I moved so they could carry him out.

Percy, Audrey and her family piled into the Chevrolet, tearing off down the sandy roads. Leaving me in the dust, my eyes were glued onto a massive cloud about 2 miles away. The cloud was making contact with the earth and appeared to be moving. As much as I don't know deserts, it didn't scream 'sandstorm' to me. _What the hell is going on?_

I saw the Suburban make contact with the cloud, praying my little desert knowledge was wrong. Only a moment passed before I saw the vehicle tearing back out of the massive object, returning towards the diner just as quickly as it left. The SUV skidded into the parking lot and the small band piled back out. Everyone was paler, nothing was said to me as I stood and watched. Nothing needed to be, something was keeping us here, it wasn't hard to figure out. I went to hold the door open for them and Bob came out of the diner confused.

"What happened?" He demanded, but no one spoke. Only when he grabbed Percy's arm did someone answer him.

"I gotta get my bible." Percy stated

I followed the group in as the two talked to see if I could help Howard at all. They laid him down on the floor and I kneeled down next to him to see what I could do. I was silently given the medical position, no one dared to question me because they needed someone confident right now. _Just breathe...focus..._

"What kind of medical supplies do you have?" I asked and Charlie disappeared into the back, returning quickly with a first aid kit. I lifted up a corner of the pressure poultice on Howard's neck only to be met with blood. It wasn't clotting well yet, I needed to give it a few more minutes.

They could tell I had the situation covered as much as I could and began to figure out what to do with the carcass of whatever the hell attacked us. They wrapped her up in plastic before Bob and Jeep each grabbed an end to began to carry the body outside, fearing the corpse would come back to life.

We heard a car tear into the lot, Charlie got up and ran to the windows. "Oh thank god" I heard her whisper as she ran outside.

Percy looked out the window then, and I looked over to him in question.

"A police cruiser, finally some help." He answered my stare and I nodded in relief.

I began then to re-focus onto Howard. The bleeding slowed, and I got to peek under the cloth. Luckily the carotid artery was still intact, but the jugular vein had a nasty slice in it, causing all the bleeding.

"It's not as bad as it can be." I assured Audrey and her mom. "He just can't loose much more blood, or else he may go into shock."

The mother and daughter glanced at eachother and seemed to relax somewhat. At least I was giving them some assurance.

"Oh shit!" Percy quickly ran out the door without another word. Audrey got up from the floor next to me to see what was going on.

I was working on him for a few minutes cleaning up the area to save from systemic infections.

"Mom, the guy's not a cop." and she ran out the door. Sandra quickly got to her feet to follow her daughter questionably.

Howard and I were left alone, and he looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "So, tell me truthfully, how bad?" He was a little pale.

"I don't lie - how are you feeling?" I asked making him focus on something else.

"Like some old person took a bite out of me." He joked

I heard the door open again behind me, but I wasn't interested in it right now.

"Just relax, I'll see if I can find any antibiotics or anything for you."

A loud thump of something being tossed onto the ground scared me into turning around.

The man I saw was well over 6 feet tall, my eyes took a longer time than usual as they made a trail up to his face. He said nothing, and was dressed in a suit that wasn't exactly made for him. His expression was a mix. Shock, confusion, hurt, but a hit of something soft mixed into it. His eyes, a shade of blue that I used to know. We locked stares and that's when I jumped back, tripping over Howard in absolute panic.

Something flooded though my mind, something I didn't quite know was trying to be remembered. He didn't turn away, his eyes becoming softer as they tried to understand. I knew him...why? My head pounded as it tried to search for any memory I had of this stranger.

"You..." I started, but the diner quickly filled with people again, causing our stares to break. I could focus once more.

I got off of Howard and promptly apologized. I looked back up to the man, he was avoiding my stare now. Sandra and Audrey came back inside first. Audrey was looking back and forth between me and the mysterious man, trying to figure out why we were both awkwardly frozen.

Percy and Charlie came in next, followed by the rest. I noticed that everyone now sported a rather large assortment of handguns and rifles, that answered my question of what was in this man's baggage.

I began to place a semi sterile bandage onto Howard's neck, trying to brush off him as he had done to me. I just finished taping it together when I finally heard someone speak.

"What should we do now Michael?" It was Jeep's voice I think

I shot up onto my feet so quickly everyone turned to look at me. We locked eyes again, this time his stare was neutral.

Those eyes, his features, a muted memory began to form in my mind of his face. Was this my mind making a false memory to fit the name?

_Michael..._

Yay! Again I'm sorry for taking a bit - this took 4 editing processes before making the final cut. I'm enjoying myself - I have the movie (Thanks Netflix) playing in the background as a constant source for the correct facts so I hope everything is looking good :)

Next Chapter: The first big battle!


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In Reverse

I can't even begin to thank everyone who is sticking with my story, I'm having fun creating it, too! Yay! ...Anyway, next chapter is completed. I'm writing this story as I'm posting it so I do apologize if sometimes I am a bit lacking in my updates... I'm dog sitting again and this house doesn't have WiFi either for me and my lovely macbook, BUT FEAR NOT! I live about 10 minutes away from here and will hopefully update soon :) I suppose I should stop going on a tangent here and start my next chapter...ONWARD!

Stuck In Reverse

"You alright Alex?" Charlie asked, and I shook my head

"Yeah, fine." I got out of my memories quickly. Pretending to be normal again, I went over to the bag of guns to arm myself. I figured I would be getting one sooner or later anyway.

As I was opening the canvas bag a large hand pushed me out of the way. Michael opened the bag quickly and grabbed a smaller automatic weapon and held it out for me.

"Here, this one won't break your arm." Was all he said to me.

I inspected the gun carefully, this being my first actual time I've ever held one.

"We need to block all openings" Michael spoke to the group. "Anything that can be used needs to be. We have until night fall before they start coming."

Like little automatic gears in a clock, everyone went to work without question. I placed my gun onto the diner counter and helped out (who I learned to be named Kyle) as he was bracing the front door with a table. My mind was set in my work, but I would catch myself stealing glances at Michael, still questioning myself.

He seemed distracted as well, there would be moments where we would accidentally lock our sideways glances before looking away, convincing ourselves to keep working. _Focus Alex...End of the world is all we're fighting here..._

I didn't have a chance to confront him, to demand what memory kept spiking to life inside my head. I was too busy preparing for war, and nightfall was coming quicker than we wanted it to. As the sun was setting our small band decided that it was enough shielding to hold at least something back.

Kyle kept glancing through the blinds, never letting go of his handgun. Others were mentally preparing themselves for what exactly was going to happen. I was sitting on the bar, having a staring contest with my newly acquired firearm. I had never wanted anything to do with weapons like this before, so I was afraid of the powerful device. Was I strong enough for the recoil? Heck, was I strong enough to keep it steady at all? If others could hear my mental conversation right now they would probably shoot me for talking too much.

I glimpsed Michael walking up to me in my peripheral view. He grabbed the object of my current nervous fit and placed it forcefully but gently into my hands. I looked up to his gaze, he was firm but soft.

"I will protect you." He was whispering so softly I had trouble hearing "But you must protect yourself as well." His eyes were pleading.

He walked away then, grabbing one of the largest guns he had. We were ready, we had to be. I watched several of us glance around at each other, seeing that they weren't alone and getting strength off of it. I clicked off the safety switch to my weapon and slid down from the counter onto the floor. Something was coming, and it gave me chills.

With a gentle click, everything went dark. Something had killed the lights and my heart began to pick up intensity. I heard Audrey give off a short scream that caused myself to jump. I was in the void, unsure what was in here with me.

"Everybody stay calm." I heard Percy whisper loudly.

In a short moment I saw light again. Someone had found a few flashlights. Whoever was holding one did a quick head count, shining the beam into my face for only a few seconds. My heart began to relax.

One of the larger beams focused on Michael and I heard Kyle ask what we should do now. Michael shifted his gaze from forward to up and said only two words.

"The roof."

It was decided that Percy, Michael, Bob, and Kyle were to go on the roof. That left the 6 of us as ground backup. I could hear their footsteps move towards the front of the diner. Then I began to hear something else.

"Music?" I thought out loud.

Everyone went to the blinds to look out. A pair of headlights came alone down the road, the music getting louder as they were brighter. It wasn't long before an ice cream truck came into focus.

"What the hell?" Jeep said as the vehicle turned into the lot, shining it's lights through the window at us.

Everyone involuntarily stepped back except for me now. I remained looking at the truck, only a hint of fear building up so far. I had to know what we were fighting against.

"Alex!" Charlie whispered harshly to me. She was behind the counter now, her gun at the ready.

I clung tightly onto mine as well, forcing myself to grow more confident with it as the time came to use it.

The way the man moved to get out of the van was almost sickening, as if he didn't have a spine. It was almost a slither, his tall and skinny frame adding onto the inhuman way he showed himself. But the thing of it was, he was a human, or at least looked a heck of alot like one. He walked slowly to the front of the vehicle, scanning and smelling his surroundings. I watched him curiously.

Suddenly he snapped his head quickly to the ceiling, I could almost hear the cracking of his neck. His expression turned demonic as his jaw opened up wider than any normal creature. It's scream was penetrating, I took a few moments to shake it off. I watched as its arms began to grow and twist into a new figure, something horrible.

It was laced with bullets as soon as it began running towards us, twitching a few times before it died. Everyone waited for what was next. That's when I began to see more headlights coming from the roads around us.

"Cars," I reported, "Alot of 'em."

Bullets began firing again from the roof, attacking the army coming towards us. I got out of my position to move back towards the counter. Getting a better view of the action and making sure nothing was sneaking up on me. Several explosions lit up the night. _A bazooka? _

They still came for us. People, like I would see every day on the streets, parking their cars neatly and walking towards us like they were going to a fair. Normal human beings, of all ages and races.

No matter how many were killed, they didn't show any hesitation as they walked towards us. No fear... something was gone from these bodies, they weren't human at all any more.

Something broke through one of the front windows and everyone jumped. I didn't know what got in, and I couldn't find it. There was a moment of panic.

I heard Sandra and Audrey starting to scream and saw Howard sliding away from them. My reflexes took over and I dropped my weapon to help them win the tug of war for Howard's life. I was on Audrey's left and got a good fistful of his shirt. Charlie and Jeep came lending their help as well, filing in next to me. A hand snapped through the blinds and grabbed Charlie by the wrist, pulling her forward in a quick jolt.

"Charlie!" Jeep yelled, grabbing her other arm.

"There you are..." Someone through the window hissed.

"No!" I screamed. Whoever held onto Charlie turned to me and was, for a moment, confused.

It was enough for me to reach and steal Charlie's wrist back from his grip. I was then pulled sharply away in the other direction by whatever was pulling her. I landed hard on the floor as I saw Michael sink a blade into the man who had held onto Charlie, making him sink away, bringing Howard with. Gunfire strobed into view as Michael sent a brigade of bullets into the open frame. Then everything went quiet again.

I heard a mixture of emotions as I brushed off the glass that I had fallen into. Sandra was pleading with Michael that Howard was still alive. Audrey was taking a moment to recover from the trauma she just endured, and Charlie was stumbling to regain herself after the rough fall we shared.

Michael came over to Charlie and she weakly thanked him, clutching her stomach.

"I told you not to do anything brave." Was all he said, scolding her.

A sharp piece of glass sliced my forearm after all my tries to be gentle. I quickly sucked in a hiss of air as blood trickled down my arm in a slow but steady drip. Jeep and Michael turned to me still sitting on the floor.

I covered my arm in vain as I quickly got to my feet. They had more important things to worry about then a slice.

"You alright?" Jeep asked me.

"Yeah, of course. Just a cut." I found the first aid kit and began to search for some gauze. Michael was watching me quietly. Kyle came running from the back.

"We got 'em running!" He was almost excited about it.

I saw Percy and Bob coming into the room as well.

Only when I placed a makeshift bandage on my arm did I see Michael turn to Kyle.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, seeing a broken Sandra and Audrey on the floor embracing each other.

"Someone needs to be on the roof." As short and simple as he always was

"I'll go!" Percy did a 180 but was stopped abruptly by Bob.

"Hold on!" Bob began, "You better start talking."

I looked over to Michael and saw him sigh. _Yeah, you better. _


	5. Chapter 5: High Up Above

I'm back! This chapter is unfortunately extremely short, but I figured I'd publish it because...well..I haven't been here for a bit... And it cuts off at a good part so I just pushed it along.

None the less, enjoy!

High Up Above

We gathered in what used to be the kitchen of our new bunker and each took a spot around Michael who was positioned in the middle of the room. I stood next to Percy, leaned up against a nearby wall. My arm was beginning to throb now, but I had 800mg of Ibuprofen swimming it's way to cease the pain. We were quiet as he made sure we were all prepared for what he was going to explain.

"The last time God lost faith in man, He sent a flood." He scanned over our faces. "This time, He's sent what you see outside."

"Are you saying this is an apocalypse?" Percy asked.

"I'm saying this is an extermination. Those things outside are just vessels. They're possessed." He put it into simple terms. "The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

We took a few moments to piece together our questions that Michael was expecting.

"Possessed by what, demons?" Kyle went first

"No...no." Michael shook his head slightly, then looked me straight in the eyes. "By angels." He didn't blink.

A ringing sound came into my ears as a chill made its way through me. I looked away from Michael, getting lost in a moment of stupor. Something was mumbling in the back of my thoughts as the ringing died down, I closed my eyes to concentrate on the voice.

_"They act as if they do not need us anymore." _This wasn't my usual entity, it was a gruff male voice.

_"They just do not understand." Another male voice chimed in._

_ "He's loosing His faith in them, too." _The first voice added

_"They still have their hearts telling them, guiding them in what is right. If they do not wish us to be apart of their decisions, then what can we do? We are merely here when they need us." _This third voice was female, and as much as much as I have been wrong, it almost sounded like me.

I snapped back out of my thoughts like a ricochet and blurted out over the current conversation that was going on.

"Michael!" I almost yelled, I made a few people jump. "Michael... _the_ Archangel?" I wasn't overly religious, but I knew enough to take a guess at who Michael really was.

"Yes." He looked back over to me. "I am."

I had caused another pause, but Audrey was the one to break it this time.

"Wait, so, are you here to protect us?" She was clutching onto Sandra

"No, not you." He answered the question with a surprised tone, as if to say _'why would you think that?'. _"Her." He nodded to Charlie

All eyes were on the waitress now, who involuntary shifted into a submissive pose.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving."

The voices were coming back into my head again, flooding through and washing out everything else. I closed my eyes once more to let them take over.

_"Just listen to them, listen to what they create. It's absolutely beautiful." _I could make out the female voice again.

_"Music is a trivial pleasure, something they create to fill a void." _It sounded like the first male voice I had heard.

There was a pause, then the man spoke again _"You seem preoccupied..." _his voice became soothing.

_"He wishes to speak to me."_

_ "You are tense?"_

_ "I am afraid of what He wants to say. He hasn't revealed anything to me yet."_

_ "I have never known you to show such fear, I will come with you."_

_ "No, He forbid it. Only me."_

_ "I see." _

Another pause, and what sounded like a heavy sigh.

_ "Will you wait for me? As long as He needs to speak to me?"_

_ "I promise Alexandria, as long as it takes..." _

The sound of a gun cocking reminded me that I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes just in time to see Michael walking out of the room with a fully loaded rifle. Everyone was passing glances at each other, and I was more confused than ever.

We were ordered to take shifts on the roof. two people on watch at a time. Percy went up first with Kyle, the next pair would be whoever was the least tired. I could probably man the entire lookout by myself, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

Now that we had more time to prepare, we worked on turning our fort into more of a castle, sealing the doors and windows even tighter with whatever we could find around the diner. Michael had found some wooden planks that were to be placed on a window I was working on, so I took this opportunity to talk to him. I went up to him and as I was grabbing a plank I made my move.

"So am I just supposed to start guessing, or are you going to tell me who exactly you are?" I was never going to become good at interrogation, but I suppose it got my point across.

"It's not a question of who I am, but who _you _are. Once you remember, the rest will be easy." He was good...

"Michael-" I began, but he cut me off

"Take the next watch with me, but until then, try to remember Alexan-." This time he cut himself off before he could finish my name. He did it so subtly, but I caught it.

I had never told him my full name. I suppose he could have taken a guess, but it was a pretty good one to be unnoticed. He turned away quickly and left me alone again. Before I finished sealing up the window completely, I had caught a glance of the view outside.

The weather outside had me wondering if I was deaf for a moment. It looked like a lightning storm, but was completely silent. The bright flashes lid up the night and it looked a good 10 miles away. Just flashes, no sound. It was the most beautiful yet terrifying sight. I placed the last board into place to cut off my view, we were officially packed in like sardines.

I sat down in a nearby booth to admire my handiwork, not too bad for an unorthodox health major who had no contracting skills to speak of. While I waited for the changing of the guard I tried to remember something else, something that would help. It seems these memories like to appear when they wanted to and when they were a bit inconvenient for me. It was a bit selfish really. I still couldn't place a name on the two male voices I had heard, but the more I thought of it this female voice seemed to be myself, although I have no idea where I may have had these conversations. And who wanted to speak to me? Was I apart of some cult that wiped my memory clean when I got kicked out?

"Yeah... deducing at it's finest." I was thinking way too into this.

"What are we deducing?" it was Charlie, and she was holding a mug of tea out for me.

"That I have too much of an imagination." I took the warm drink that appeared to be laced with honey, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay now, I think I got him mad with that fall, he was rutching around for a bit. Seems to have settled now."

"And mentally...?" I was making sure she really was alright.

She sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"I can't even begin to imagine."

"Having someone protect you because of a mistake, it just seems like I don't even deserve what everyone is doing for me. I suppose they're just protecting themselves really." She was getting upset.

I grabbed her hands in an effort to calm her, "You heard the big, rather intimidating man with the guns, you are the heart of this vessel we have. You are giving us a reason to fight, a hope of survival. Without the heart, how can anything hope to live? Having something to protect gives us a purpose, and it's only been making us stronger." I saw her half-smile. "I'm in it for you lady, get used to it." Then I saw her smile at me.

Before we could continue, Michael came into the room and made an announcement to all of us.

"It's time to switch shifts, I will help with this one. Who is coming with me?"

I raised my hand, trying not to be excited or too quick about it. "I'm okay for the next shift." No one argued, they wanted to sleep.

"Thanks for the tea." I took the mug and stood up.

"Here." Charlie went into another room and returned with a blanket. "It might get cold with that tank top, this will help."

"Thanks." And with that, we were off to the roof and a very long conversation.

Alright, so I'm not spoiling anything I'm sure, but I'll confirm that the 'gruff male voice' may just be another Archangel...just a taste so far, as our lovely piece of plot continues to thicken... up next: another chapter of conversation mostly, I'll see how far it gets me so +/- more action!


	6. Chapter 6: And The Tears Come

I'M BACK! Well, took a bit, but next installment yay!

And The Tears Come Streaming Down Your Face

It was a good 30 minutes into our shift together and we still haven't spoken a word. I didn't know where to begin, and he certainly wasn't willing to start. The silence was almost becoming awkward, I was sitting on a chair brought up by Kyle and he was leaning on the ledge of the roof right next to me.

In an effort to break the silence, I began to hum one of my favorite songs, Ode to Joy. Mom used to play it on the piano all the time, it was her favorite too. She swore it was playing the moment I was born and more or less declared that Beethoven had written the song for me. I was in the middle of the chorus when I saw Michael smile to the horizon and shake his head slightly.

"What?" I was willing to get anything out of him.

"It's still your favorite song...it's amazing, you still have your traits completely intact, but yet you remember nothing." He sideways glanced at me.

"That's not...entirely true." I defended myself. "I have these brief flashbacks of voices, as well as a dream where someone was trying to talk to me, _through__me_."

"Have you any explanations?"

I shrugged, then played with my fingernails. I saw him eject his hands off the wall to face me full frontal.

"Turn around." He ordered

I just stared at him.

"Curiosity." He explained

With all the strange occurrences, I really was tired of questioning so I just turned around in my chair. I felt Michael's hands on each shoulder, gently brushing off the thin sleeves of my tank top so they rested on my arms. I felt a gentle touch as he used his fingertips to explore each shoulder-blade on my back. The sensation gave me chills.

"Very interesting..." He said still searching over me.

He used his hands to run up my arms, putting my sleeves back into place. When he let go, I turned around to face him again. He was currently taking off his over coat and working on removing his gun vest. When he started removing his shirt I blushed and stared at my feet.

"Look at me." I slowly brought up my eyes again.

They involuntarily widened upon seeing the well-built man before me. The tattoos that covered his arms riddled his entire body, it was a language that was unfamiliar. He let me look for a few moments before turning around.

On his back, on each shoulder-blade, was a line of sutures peeking through a large scar. I stood up now, wanting to feel what I could see. The scar tissue was new, the skin was still delicate and fresh. His muscles were cool to the touch.

"Do you know what these scars are from?" he asked, and I didn't answer. "You began to believe I was something more, why do you doubt your instincts now?"

"You want me to really believe you are an angel?" I was dumbfounded.

"An Archangel, a warrior for God. I was once a loyal follower for him, a leader in his army."

"Michael..." I started.

He quickly turned around to face me. "Do not be afraid to think irrationally Alexandria." He didn't hesitate to use my full name this time. "You have thoughts of being something more, something extraordinary."

"But an angel?" I was trying to make him see my side of this conversation.

"One of my warriors, one of the best I've known." He placed each of his massive hands on either side of my face. It startled me.

"Relax," He smiled slightly. "and close your eyes."

I was in the darkness now, and my other senses took over. I could feel his forehead connecting with mine and the soft touch of his nose against mine. My cheeks burned with the touch of his and it almost made me dizzy.

"Just concentrate." He could feel me fidget against him.

I inhaled deeply and flooded my anxiety with oxygen to concentrate again. His forehead began to become warm against mine, and it wasn't just due to the touch. a flicker of light passed through my thoughts, and it began to grow by each moment. It was sunbeams passing me by, warming my entire body and taking me far away from where I was.

A figure was breaking through the beams, I could start to feel a soft breeze against my face. It was a woman, and she was staring at me patiently. It was almost like I was staring into a mirror, only she was extremely beautiful, plated in armor and wielding a blade in each hand that glinted in the sunlight dangerously. Her arms were the only things visible, and they were covered in the same markings like Michael's. I saw her look off into the distance behind me, smiling at something that was there. Her figure changed in the sunlight, I began to see something breaking through new sunbeams. two soft arches came up above her shoulders, and below her torso. Expanding them completely, I could see they were a pair of wings, glinting silver in the light.

_This__is__you,__Alexandria.__Who__you__used__to__be._ I could hear Michael in my head. _What__you__see__are__memories,__maybe__these__will__help__you__believe__me._

More images began to appear in my mind, flashing by quickly but long enough for me to remember them. Several images of this woman in different memories. Mostly conversations, only from Michael's point of view. As these memories played across my eyes, a wall in my mind began to become weak and crack. Something was behind this massive barrier, and when the flood of memories finally broke through, it scared me to think of what they would do. I could feel a panic attack beginning to surge to life. I needed to get out of these memories quickly, I've seen too much. Having your entire person being a lie tends to do that.

I found my arms, they seemed to be a million miles from where I was, and I manipulated them up until they felt two solid arms. Applying a strong force, I pulled his arms down to remove them from my head. As they detached, I immediately snapped back into reality. Intense eyes were inches from mine, searching quickly.

He pulled back, towering over my 64" frame once again. He said nothing, but wrapped his arms around me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry,your human mind is too fragile and overwhelms easily. I went too quickly. I just want you to remember. My dear friend, forgive me."

Tears were flowing down my face uncontrollably, landing on his solid stomach and chest in a soft pattering. Next came the sobs, shuddering my body to the core. The emotion I was feeling on the other hand was not sadness, but almost a massive overwhelming weight was pulling me down, daring me to make a wrong move so it would bear down and crush everything I was.

He held me without a word for as long as it took me to try to become somewhat stable. As I sighed to cease the sobbing, he unlocked his arms and took a step back, gripping onto my hands, waiting quietly.

"I...need some time to think."

He nodded, not looking me in the eyes anymore. Pulling his hands away, he began to get dressed again silently. When he finished, he turned and took a step away from me. Afraid I had said something to offend him, I spoke quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" And he turned around to me again.

His eyes were soft, it amazed me how quickly and easily they changed emotions. He took that one step back towards me and pulled me into a soft embrace. I felt him kiss my forehead, it seemed to help cool down the immense heat building up.

"No Alexandria, you never could." He started after he broke from me again. "Take some time alone to think. Remember who you are and where you truly come from."

He went to the other side of the roof, behind the large neon letters of Paradise Falls and out of my gaze. It was early dawn now, the sky was a dull blue as the sun slowly began to rise again. Of course the world could still continue on, even if the human race was under serious threat of extinction.

_He__gave__you__time__to__think,__use__it._ My conscious was at it once more. Alright, so I'm an angel. Or was I suppose. Sure, my own kind is out to kill us. And alright, my entire human life is a joke. I closed my eyes to see those images once more that Michael projected into my thoughts.

There she was, or I was, again. It really was different to see yourself but not have any idea when/where this happened. Always so calm, smiling and quiet.

I sat thinking for who knows how long until a coyote wailing through the dawn gave me a reason to open my eyes again. The day was getting lighter and I noticed that Michael hadn't moved.

I needed to ask some questions now, so I got up and made my way towards the silent giant. He didn't acknowledge me even after I cleared my throat. I'm usually not the one to be rude, but I needed to know some things so I placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and spun around quickly.

"Sorry..." I began, then noticed the look he had. It was a mixture of sadness and hurt. "What is it?"

He snapped back into a neutral stare. "Nothing, just remembering something. How are you feeling?" He brushed it off.

I wasn't letting him win. "What is it?" I asked again.

He sighed "I was remembering when I went against God, against when he wanted to start the extermination. I remember thinking how wrong it was, and how I could possibly make him see His fault. We were given an order, but I could not follow it. I suppose that makes me weak."

It was a strange idea to provide comforting words for, but I did the best I could. "Why does it make you weak for standing with something you believe in? If it's any consolation, I'm happy you're here, helping us."

He looked at me and half smiled. "You always told me how much you love humans, forgive me, but it's strange to have you talk about them as if you really are one."

"I was born a human, Michael."

"No, merely disguised as one. You feel pain and love just as they would, but you are not one of them."

"If I was loved up in heaven like you say, then why am I down here? How can you prove that to me?"

"That I was hoping you could figure out for me. You see, the last time I saw you, it appeared you had been exiled. Your wings had been cut and you were falling towards earth. God told me you had been killed."

"Killed?" I was taken aback, "Why would God want... to _kill_ me?"

"I suppose now I see he lied to us...me. But He must of hid you, angels can see every human being, all their thoughts, everything. But you...I couldn't see you. It was like you were really dead. It hurt. That's why I was so surprised to see you."

I let a pause rest before I spoke again. "I still don't remember much of anything. I feel like I'm trying to convince myself of being something I'm not."

"I have not mistaken you, and I never could."

"I do have another question. In these images it seems like we are talking to someone else sometimes, but I can't see who we are actually talking to."

His face became stone, and he did not answer me. I suppose I had struck some kind of nerve, but I stupidly asked again.

"Is there someone else?"

"You can't handle it right now." He said and I was hurt. "I'm sorry, but trust me. I will give you some time before explaining him to you."

_He_, so it was someone. "Can I have his name?"

Michael looked me in the eyes. He didn't want to tell me, but he made an exception.

"Gabriel."

Before another thought could create itself, Sandra's broken scream tore through my head, splitting our conversation apart at the seams.

"HOWARD!" She bellowed

Michael and I stared at eachother for a moment.

I'm back! And I apologize, life gave me a busy moment. But no worries, I shall try to get my chapters up a little quicker now... You know the routine (all those wonderful readers that are possibly still interested in my story). Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7: If You Never Try

Well, I should try to push these out a little better for y'all... Enough talk, read! (And thank you all so much for your reviews and dedication to this story!)

If You Never Try, You'll Never Know

Michael and I moved quickly off of the roof, but there was still no time to prevent any of what unfolded before us. Sandra had powered through Kyle and Audrey to get outside to where she thought her Howard was suspended from an upside-down cross. It was a trick of course, and when she came too close, Howard's body exploded, spraying a caustic acid all over Percy, who had saved Sandra's life. Carrying her back into the gas station was the last act of bravery Percy would ever do.

"Percy?" Charlie asked in a shaky voice, as the big man stood motionless in the doorframe. He fell to the ground lifeless, his skin and muscles on his back completely eaten away.

The smell came sweeping into the room next, knocking everyone back a few steps. Burning flesh is something I never wanted to smell again. Michael was behind me when I stepped back, his hands came to rest on my shoulders. He squeezed them slightly.

"Stay calm," he whispered "be strong."

And I was.

Percy's body was moved into the freezer by Bob, Jeep, and Kyle. Meanwhile Audrey and myself were forced to tie up Sandra. I did most of it though, Audrey was so distraught already I didn't want to completely traumatize her. Sandra was silent the entire time, beaten and broken. I had to keep composure, I was tying up a human being, just like myself.

Once we were finished I left the mother and daughter alone to try and piece their relationship back together. I went and made myself a sandwich and a glass of water, I haven't gotten a chance to eat since I first arrived here and my stomach was grateful for it. My brain however, was trying to make my body reject anything, so it wasn't the greatest meal i've ever had.

Michael was standing at a nearby window, glancing at me trying to eat every now and then. Charlie was sitting on a bar stool nearby, and when Michael wasn't looking at me, he would look over at her, to make sure she was okay. She didn't look like it, but neither did I, both for entirely different reasons.

After some harsh words from Sandra, Audrey came out to fiddle with the radio to see if any life existed outside of our bunker. She eventually did find a station,and Kyle and Charlie moved in closer to hear.

"If you can hear my voice," the broadcast began "you're getting the first bits of good news since this...apocalypse began nearly 48 hours ago. A militia has formed on the outskirts of Las Vegas and begun to engage those affected. We're getting unconfirmed reports of other militia's gathering in death valley, Zion and Red Ridge National Parks and-"

"Red Ridge, that's only an hour up the road from here." Charlie cut the radio off

"Does that mean we can leave?" Audrey asked

"No," Michael immediately spoke in "We're not going anywhere."

"What?" Charlie stood up shocked

"I don't know about you white boy, but I gotta get the fuck outta here." Kyle was getting annoyed at Michael's statement

"Why?" was all I asked Michael

"I won't risk being on the move when the baby comes, it's too dangerous." Michael answered simply

The room was silent, Charlie looked beaten with despair. She hustled out of the room to have a moment to herself, and I didn't want to crowd her. I stayed put in my seat. Michael came next to me.

"Trust me," he said "it will be the safest here. Noone will hurt you or her."

"I'm not worried about myself," I spoke truthfully "If Charlie's child can save humanity then what am I in all of this?"

"This would be so much easier if you just remembered who you are." he put his hand under my chin softly to look at my face. "Get some rest, you need it."

He was right, now that things were calm and my stomach was sated, I needed sleep. I found a pile of blankets that Sandra and Audrey were using to rest and collapsed in a heap.

_The sunshine was warm on my face. I was on a floor of marble, nothing but golden clouds around. The floor ended where I stood, only air below me, but I wasn't afraid. I had been here many times before. Something shifted out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left to see Michael standing next to me, only he wasn't how I knew him. He was blessed with wings and a body of armor. He was talking to me, but I couldn't hear a sound. In fact, I couldn't hear anything at all._

_ For some reason, I began to shift my body to turn around. A massive corridor was behind me, waving with black curtains and in complete shadow. I realized then, that there was someone walking down this dark hall, although I could not quite see their face yet. _

_ My heart pounded out of my chest, I was excited to see whomever this was. Black boots came into sight, they were dressed as Michael was, in warrior armor. I could just see the outline of his head now. Short hair and tall, definitely a male. I saw my hand reach for him, I still couldn't make out a face._

_ This must be Gabriel..._

__"Alexandria..." A soft nudging jarred me awake. I opened my eyes quickly, Michael was squatting next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

The headache came next, I could hear the throbbing in my ears. I put my hands over my face, applying pressure in the right places to relieve some pain. I grunted in agony.

"What's wrong?" Michael quickly asked, worried.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. What's up?" I brushed it off.

He moved my hands and stared into my eyes for a moment. Then I saw him smile. "What did you see? You're remembering, aren't you?"

"It's nothing." Then I looked past him to the outside "It's night now."

He lost his smile "Yes, we need to get ready again, the second wave is coming." His sat up and gave me his hand for support. I took it and got up, the headache still pounding but I pretended to ignore it.

Audrey and Kyle were on the roof now. I stood next to Michael at the bar when he handed over my previous automatic rifle. I was working on getting a good feel for it when all of a sudden there was light. The power came back on, bringing the juke box to life. It almost felt warm, it was relieving having light again.

"Are we back in business?" Bob asked coming out of the kitchen

"No, I don't think so." Michael looked anxious

Then we heard a vehicle approaching. Bob, Jeep and Charlie ran to the blinds, I could see over Jeep's shoulder so I stayed put next to Michael. I saw a frantic father come sprinting out of the driver's side, and a little blonde boy looking at him, wondering what was going on. I made eye contact with Michael, and gave him a confused expression.

_Survivors? _ I mentally asked

He shook his head no.

Another trick, they wouldn't give up.

The roar of more engines coming closer stirred. A large handful of cars spun around the helpless mini van.

"It's not real." Michael assured me

My heart pounded, I couldn't watch this. _It's not real, it's not real, _I repeated in my head over and over again.

I saw one of the cars nail the father as he tried to get back into the van. I visibly flinched. A rather intimidating man stepped out of the car, blaring death metal music and looking straight at the child in the van. A pile of these rockers came out of a van and grabbed the boy. They danced around him sadistically, this was too much.

Kyle apparently felt the same way, as he slid off the roof onto the ground, charging at the mob. _No, _I thought, _no more death._ My fear melted away all at once.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Bob asked, then began to rip away the planks to get outside.

Michael quickly pulled out a handgun and moved towards Bob. He loaded it and aimed it right at the back of the older man's head.

"No, don't open the door. If you do we all will die." He calmly said.

This was my chance.

I ran through the back towards the ladder to the roof. No one noticed. _Good, _ I thought, this was the only courage I had and I wasn't about to be second guessed. Thank God the gun had a strap on it, I threw it over my shoulder and climbed up as quickly as I could. I had no idea what was going on with everyone else, but I had to try to help Kyle.

I opened the hatch to the roof just in time to see Audrey sliding off the roof. I ran over to the edge to watch her as I loaded and got my gun ready to fight. Her small hand gun ran out of bullets as soon as she reached the little boy, who was now completely demonic. The crowd of angels charged her, and she sprinted to the van and locked herself in.

I made my move.

Sliding off the roof and landing hard onto the earth, the mob of possessed humans snapped their attention over to me in an instant. There was a moment of pause, and I broke it by unloading my weapon in their general direction.

"Alex!" I heard Charlie scream at me back inside the diner.

It was completely brash, but I was hitting some and they were going down. With every step I took forward, they didn't move at all. Once I cleared enough from the mini van, Audrey opened the door and sprinted towards me.

I didn't waste any time, I threw my weapon over my shoulder and went down on one knee. Folding my hands together, I hoisted Audrey back onto the roof and she scrambled back onto a safer place. I didn't know how I would get up myself, but before I could think of something, a sinister voice called to me.

"Alexandria..." It hummed and I was frozen.

"Open the door." I heard Michael immediately order.

The only thing I could do was turn around to face the angels, who were now gathered in a mob.

Done with another! I'm working on the next installment as you read this! But first, a quick break!

You know what to do, reviews welcome! And thank you again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Just What You're Worth

Well hello all...

Once again I'm so sorry for the delay, and I can't even tell you how much I appreciate the reviews and commitments I've been getting to this story of mine. One review that I read had asked me for a description of Alexandria and it was only then that I realized that I had forgotten one! Dur... anyway here is my take on her:

Alexandria I would say is about 5'5". A petite figure but well built (Can't battle demons with flimsy-ness!). She has long to her mid-back brownish hair that in the sunshine almost looks red. Hazel eyes and Michael's skin tone (pale but tan-ish). Her angel and human self pretty much look the same, the human form is sans the tattoos however.

There you have it! Now we move onward!

Just What You're Worth

I didn't realize until I turned around that the angels had now gathered into a mob, and the man that had run over the father of the young boy was at the front. He was the one who had called out to me, he was completely focused and wasn't even blinking as he stared me down. He seemed to control the group, when he took a step towards me, so did the rest of them. His gaze kept me frozen to where I was, his eyes black as coal and just as empty. The smile was something of a serial killers'.

"Alexandria you know you are on the wrong side of this war, why don't you come home?" his voiced seemed to echo as he spoke. No... not an echo, it was two voices laced into one. The second one was softer but unmistakable. It seemed to be a stronger, deeper, colder pitch. The young man shook his head as if trying to convince me what I was doing was idiotic, he even held his arms out on either side to exaggerate his words.

All the while he kept taking careful steps towards me, he made sure they weren't too sudden to break whatever hold he kept on me. The voice in my head that was absorbing these movements was screaming so loudly, trying to convince the rest of me to listen, but it was no use. My body was locked and there was nothing I could do. He was too close now, and he finally stopped when he was close enough to hug. I could feel the warmth on him radiating off.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Michael scream now. He sounded so angry... but yet so desperate. My thoughts began to make their way to Michael and my eyes twitched to try and look behind me. The angel in front of me took immediate notice and snapped my full attention back to him by speaking again.

"I'm sure Gabriel would love you back, don't you miss him? Or would you rather die for this ridiculous cause instead?" He reached out both of his hands and placed them lightly on either side of my neck, two thumbs placed side-by-side on my trachea. He smiled wider. "Now... you're mine."

His hands tightened quickly around my neck, and in an instant I couldn't breathe.

My arms found themselves again and I latched onto his, trying anything to get them off. I tried to kick, bite, scratch, anything. The man before me had no pain, and no limit on strength. As I was fighting, his grip only got tighter. I was certain he was trying to break my neck before I would die of suffocation. My vision became blurred, I couldn't even let out a scream.

I heard the explosion and splintering noises of small wooden boards and saw the angel strangling me glance behind me to see what was happening. That was the only time I saw his expression change to something other than his usual sinister stare. He was worried.

He was only able to get out the beginnings of a piercing scream when a large bullet hole appeared right in between his eyes. His grip instantly loosened and I pried his fingers off of my throat and gratefully sucked oxygen back into my lungs. My throat burned and my head spun as I inhaled and I was falling in a wave of confusion.

I then felt a massive arm wrap around my waist before I hit the ground and it pulled me into an equally muscular chest. Michael was unloading his gun at the group of angels who were now trying to charge us. With their leader dead, they seemed to get their own thoughts back. I continued to cough away the pain and tried to focus on what direction I was currently facing as my head tried to place me back into proper thought. Michael held me so close I shook from the recoil of the gun he was currently unloading. I tried to move with him, to make things easier for him, but how is anyone supposed to maneuver holding something that at least weighed 1/3 of their body weight?

Michael's gun clicked empty, telling us it was time to move. He proceeded to the gas pumps next, walking as if I wasn't even bolted to his side. He grabbed the nozzle of one of the pumps and began to pour it on the ground before us.

"I'm alright." I finally spoke up, but he didn't make any move to let me go, he didn't even say anything to me.

He finished quickly and pulled out a small handgun. cocking the hammer he aimed it at the ground.

"Oh shi-" was all I got out

The petroleum ignited and incinerated anything and anyone in it's path. The angels screamed as the fire caught up to them. The fire lit up the night.

We didn't linger long, Michael scooped me up with an inhuman strength and carried me back in his arms, sprinting towards the diner. The gasoline trail found the pumps just as Michael launched us into the diner. Jeep had closed the door behind us just in time.

He landed hard, but tried to do his best not to put all of his weight on me. My head banged against the floor of the restaurant, but his elbows took the brunt of the impact. My head was tucked under his arm into his chest, and his face was buried briefly into my stomach. If my head wasn't in so much pain I would've been mortified.

Michael quickly got off of me, I then noticed that his coat was singed and smoldering. Jeep and Bob were trying to get it off of him. I tucked myself out from under him, clenching my head and staring at him in shock. From the angle he was at, I couldn't help, I would only be in the way.

Charlie read my next thoughts and was currently getting some water to try and douse the smoldering jacket. I scrambled to my feet to accept the pitcher she was filling to get it to Michael sooner. As I waited for that brief moment I realized that my fingers clutching my head were moist. Bringing my hand to see, my fingers were damp with blood. _Well I suppose that explains things..._

Charlie's startled gasp and the sound of glass breaking snapped my attention back to her. She was standing in shock, I quickly followed her gaze to see that the small boy who murdered Kyle had somehow snuck into the diner and was standing and staring at Charlie, his mouth covered in blood and wielding a knife.

"Don't be scared." It spoke, again with that dual voice, "I just want to play with your baby." The child then began walking towards Charlie.

Without a second thought I launched myself over the bar and collided with the child. He wasn't expecting me and I was able to grab onto the hand that held the knife. The boy responded quickly and bit hard into my forearm. I screamed and kicked him hard without thinking, knocking him back a few steps, but he still held onto the knife.

He ran forward again, slashing the knife at me wildly. I pulled back, but he still put a nasty cut into my chest just below my collar bone. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a pot, and swung at him, colliding with his face, jarring him just enough to let the knife fly out of his hands and putting pause to his attack. I kicked him again square in the chest, throwing him back just as Michael landed in between Charlie and myself.

He startled me and I looked back at him when he landed, he held a gun and was in a crouching position. I looked forward again to find the child missing from where I launched him. I could breathe for a moment, and that was when the pain started. I wasn't sure what hurt more, but both areas were bleeding pretty well.

"Are you hurt?" I heard Michael whisper to both of us. I managed a nod trying my best not to show him where blood was dripping from.

"Where is he?" Charlie hissed out a whisper. She sounded angry.

And just like that, the lights clicked off, leaving us all in the dark again.

Done! Oh no, what is to be of our heroine? Will she bleed to death? And where the f- is Gabriel? Hang tight everyone, he's a-comin!

And please do not forget to leave any and all donations in a phrase of review!


	9. Chapter 9: When You Love Someone

Hey there! Good news, I have not forgotten about this story! I am back with another chapter finally! I'm actually getting quite excited because this is where I can stray from the movie as I uncover Alexandria's past. Here we go!

When You Love Someone But It Goes To Waste

We were plunged into darkness again, but this time the flashlights came on a little quicker so we could see what was happening around us. The beams traced around the room, scanning for the the young child that nearly killed Charlie and her baby.

The pain in my arm and chest was excruciating now, my hands were warm and saturated with blood. I was trying to apply as much pressure as I could but I could still feel the warm fluid seeping through my fingers. I couldn't see the real damage due to it being so dark, but I knew it was at least borderline serious. I frantically searched around for a cloth, or anything to seal the wound better.

In the meantime, the men were pacing the room searching for the young boy by following a bloody trail of prints. I wasn't paying them too much attention, but I did hear Bob.

"What the hell?" I heard him say

When I looked up to see what was going on, his flashlight beam suddenly started darting uncoordinated all over the place. His yell from surprise startled me.

The boy had latched himself onto Bob's back, but Michael reacted quickly and pried his small body off and threw it across the room. Before he even landed Jeep fired half a clip into him and he fell limp.

There was a pause in the room, which gave me some time to search again for anything that would help. I eventually found a dish rag and pressed it firmly to the wound on my chest. Pain caused my eyes to cross and my head began to spin. _Keep it together woman, _I hissed internally. My plan was once I had gotten in better sorts, I would really bandage myself up and take some more pain medications.

Charlie suddenly gasped and bent herself in half. All attention snapped quickly towards her.

"It's coming." she stuttered

Michael's expression was classic and slightly amusing as he had no real idea what he was supposed to do.

"Take her into the back." I pleaded with him, hiding myself in the shadows and sounding as confident as I could. The angel that had taken over the old woman warned me that I was a very important part of Michael's actions and I wasn't about to push my priorities in front of a woman in labor. Especially since she seemed to be the reason mankind would survive.

He looked at me, still not moving.

"Now!" I moved to get up as if I was brushing off my ailments.

That seemed to work. Michael moved across the room and took Charlie's hands and practically carried her into the kitchen. "You two, on the roof." Michael passed his eyes over to Jeep and Bob before vanishing into the back. Charlie was crying in pain.

The two boys ran out of the room to oblige. That was when a wave of panic washed over me. The dish rag was already soaked though and blood was running through my fingers.

I brought myself up into a hunched stance and leaned on the counter for support.

"Audrey!" I ordered and she snapped her attention at me. "Help her deliver, get some towels to receive the baby, she will do the rest for you."

Her expression exploded into panic "Wait, what? Aren't you the nurse? I have no idea-"

"Please." I begged giving a wince of pain. "I can't, I need to bandage this. It's easy, just cut the cord and make sure he can breathe, no worries." I half smiled at her to give her some assurance.

Audrey gave a shaking nod and moved to follow Michael and Charlie.

Once I was alone again I stopped my act and collapsed back down in pain and nausea. The bleeding wouldn't stop from both areas and I was too dizzy to think very clearly.

"First..aid kit, where?" I asked myself. Hearing something allowed me to focus on staying conscious. I racked my mind, and last remembered it was on the floor next to the bar on the other side of the restaurant.

"Of course." I sighed and started dragging myself across the floor. I abandoned the rag since it was doing nothing at this point and was leaving a nice snail trail on my way. Charlie's cries became louder.

Sandra silently watched me as I struggled across the floor. I had almost forgotten she was in the room due to her being so calm. Her stares bore into me and it caused me to make eye contact.

Her face was blank, her head slightly cocked to one side. It was the look of someone pushed beyond their limits. Someone whose emotions had stopped.

"Not feeling so well?" Her voice was sarcastic. I ignored her and kept moving. "Oh come on, why the silence?"

"About 3 years ago I was called for jury duty." I struggled on as I spoke. "It was a horrible crime. A man was being tried for murder. His wife was murdered in a hit and run. The defendant had hired a private eye to track the driver down. Eventually, he found the guy and murdered him in cold blood."

"And?" I saw a half-smile and she leaned over as much as she could with her hands bound.

"During the entire hearing he didn't say anything. He did, however, have the exact same expression that you have."

She gave me a full smile now, and leaned back into her seat almost pleased with herself. She didn't say anything else.

I had eventually made it and propped my back onto the side of the bar. When I tried to open the kit, it was then I realized my hands were shaking uncontrollably. It took concentration, but I eventually forced the case open.

My heart sank.

Three lousy Telfa pads and a small roll of gauze where the only things in there that would do anything for me. They wouldn't be nearly enough. I dropped the case in defeat.

And I cried.

I didn't want to die, not like this. Not now, after all that has happened. My body had other ideas though, and I became extremely light headed and had to close my eyes and rest it on the wall.

What came next startled me. A tremendous sound rattled through the diner and vibrated my entire body. My eyes had shot open again. I had no idea what it was, but it sounded almost musical. It blew twice through Charlie's screams.

Through the blinds a flash of lightning, then I heard Charlie let loose a piercing scream. It was the cry of pain and desperation, all her strength went into it and it left behind a second of complete silence. But then, a babies cry. She had delivered successfully and I became elated and cried tears of joy through my sorrow.

Though I still wasn't ready, I became at peace hearing those beautiful cries from the child that would save the human race. I accepted my time, and my pain started to dissipate. I slid my eyes closed, this time I was ready to leave them closed.

_So this is dying huh._

"No..."

Quick footsteps pounded. A few short gasps.

"Michael!" someone screamed.

_So God's name is Michael too, who'd a thought._

More footsteps. A pair of hands touched my shoulders and squeezed.

"Alexandria!" A frantic voice called. It was familiar.

A hand moved to my wrist to check my pulse.

"She's alive. Alexandria!" It spoke again

_Michael?_

"Come on now, wake up. Please." It was turning desperate.

_Crap, I'm not dead am I?_

I cracked open my eyelids. Desperate blue eyes were inches away.

_Crap._

"Come on, we have to go now." Michael was trying to get me to my feet.

I stayed planted, my body was too weak.

"Michael." I quietly breathed.

He leaned down to pick me up.

"No." I pushed his hands away. "Please."

He came back down to his knees. "You'll be alright, now come on-"

"Don't be stupid." I grimaced. "But if you could, I would really like to know who Gabriel is before I die."

"Alexan-" Michael shook his head no but I cut him off.

"Please!" I croaked out.

He looked hurt, and sighed again. "Don't be startled, you have the most nerve endings in your lips, it will be easiest to show you."

"What?" I was confused

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Woah." I heard Audrey say. I had forgotten she was there.

I was startled yes, but when I could feel the soft warmth of memories starting to form, I closed my eyes and let them in.

As light started to form in my mind. figures appeared along with them. I was in Michael's point of view, once again as an angel. Once I was fully formed and not blurry. Michael's gaze shifted as he started to turn around. It stopped on another man.

And he was perfect.

_ This is Gabriel. _Michael spoke.

He was even taller than Michael, and even more intimidating to his enemies. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes that were soft and looking past me, or Michael as it were in the memory. They were looking at her as he walked, and he made his way past Michael to stand beside her. She said nothing, but I caught a smile that I only knew was there because I would do it all the time.

_You and Gabriel, as much as you hid it, loved each other. I only knew this because I was your friend._

He showed me other memories as he had done before. This time it included all three of us. Gabriel was always at my side, close but never touching. You could see the itching between us; small twitches of fingers aching to reach out to the other, it was agonizing to watch.

The more he showed me, the more I felt that enormous wall cracking in my mind. Gabriel's face was bringing back memories that have long been suppressed. I wasn't afraid anymore, I needed to know who I truly was.

Then finally, the memories came.

Horray! Finally more than a mention of Gabriel! So next chapter will actually have him in it! You know the routine of course, reviews are most welcome!


	10. Chapter 10: When You Lose Something

I think this is my longest chapter yet. But you guys deserve it! I've pushed this off for way too long, just when things are starting to get good. Enjoy!

When You Lose Something You Can't Replace

Everything came down upon me at once, forcing my mind to evacuate the memories that Michael was letting me see. I gasped open mouthed as if I was coming back from the dead and opened my eyes wide to a startled Michael. My back slammed against the bar and I began to hyperventilate and flail. Michael pulled me into a bone crushing embrace to steady my spasms.

"What's happening?!" Audrey panicked

"Go help Charlie!" Michael grunted trying to contain my uncontrollable flailing. Audrey practically ran away.

"It's alright." Michael spoke calmly in my ear. "I've got you."

My mind was exploding. I was remembering it all: Gabriel, Michael, my past and my true self. Re-born as a human, Michael was right about me. My human mind couldn't handle this relay of new information; it was like I was downloading Windows 8.1 onto a Commodore 64. It just wouldn't work.

It took several agonizing moments of an extreme headache and seizure activity before I could start to feel my mind relaxing again. My muscles eventually gave out from exhaustion and my flailing ceased, but it wasn't for another minute that Michael's embrace loosened and he pulled away from me to stare deeply into my eyes. He moved his hands to the sides of my face.

I was huffing to catch my breath, and staring intensely back at him. I gave him a silent smile.

"Thank you, my friend."

His expression turned from worry to surprise and he took me into his arms again. I had an intense headache much stronger than the times before due to all this new information, but frankly I was too excited to really worry about it. As he embraced me, I silently scanned through my memories that had once been lost to me. I did find that some memories still were fuzzy. My time with Michael and Gabriel were clear, however how I ended up in a human body was nowhere to be found in my memories.

The tremendous sound wave came again, jarring my thoughts. This time I knew it as Gabriel's Horn, only to be sounded upon Judgement Day. Gabriel...how do I even begin to think about him?

Michael was right, more than right about Gabriel and I. When I was an angel we knew about love from watching the humans, but were bred to not feel such a disabling emotion. And for hundreds of Earth years such was how I lived and fought. But once I met Gabriel, everything was different.

Before I could think further, Michael pulled away from me and stood up. I stared silently at him.

"He's coming for the child." He said and started to load a handgun.

Realization hit me, and I was stunned. "He can't."

"Ever since you left he's changed, he won't listen to anyone other than the Father. He intends to kill the child. Alexandria I am so sorry, I tried to hide him from you for this very reason. You need to go with the child, I don't know how he would react seeing you alive, seeing you as a human. "

"What's happening?" I heard Jeep come into the room cutting our conversation short.

"We need to go." Michael finished loading the clip, "The possessed can't come near the child, but he sent someone who can. Someone like me."

"Like you?" Bob was here also.

"Gabriel. He's come here to do what I wouldn't."

A pause, then Jeep figured it out. "You were the one that was supposed to kill the baby. That's the order you didn't obey."

"We need to go." Michael was trying to get them to move.

"What is he talking about?" Charlie asked coming into the room.

_Crap. _She really didn't need to hear that.

"Gather up whatever weapons we have left-"

"Jeep, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked again

"We need to go now." Michael finished his sentence

"Michael answer me!" She yelled.

I had to try to convince her that what Michael was about to say would pass as believable. "Charlie," I started and found that my voice was starting to get tired and hoarse. "Michael is here to protect you and the child. He's the good guy, trust me. Please."

"Alex? Oh my God!" Charlie must have seen the blood. She jogged over to me and scanned her hands over me and my wounds.

"I'm alright, please don't worry about me." I cracked a smile. "Michael, tell her."

There was a pause, then he moved over to us and stared Charlie directly in the eyes. He started to explain: "The baby was never meant to be born. But the future has been unwritten. The child lives. And while he does, there is still hope."

Charlie's stare was furious. She crouched next to me for a moment, then grabbing my hand shot to her feet.

"Come on, let's go." she stared at me and refused to look back at Michael.

I tried to move, but my legs were mush and it only ended up looking like I was a fish out of water, flailing on the floor. Charlie looked worried, but I kept on smiling to keep the calm.

"Guess I'm grounded."

Charlie wouldn't accept it. "Jeep, carry her. Audrey, the baby." she ordered and turned on her heel to retrieve her son. Jeep was walking over to me in the meantime.

When Jeep had one hand on my waist, events unfolded. As the savior was passed through hands, Sandra shot to her feet and grabbed the child from their arms. Michael had his weapon drawn in an instant and pointed it straight between her eyes. Jeep stopped trying to pick me up to go get the baby back and I used my arms to turn myself around the corner of the bar to see what was happening.

"No, please!" I reached and cried out once I saw the child in Sandra's arms. She was backing herself towards the door.

"What are you doin?" Bob demanded. Nobody moved.

"You heard what he said, they just want the baby." Sandra tried to give a reasonable explanation to what she wanted to do. "I'm gonna give them the baby, and then they're gonna let us go."

"You give him back to me right now." Charlie's voice was angry and terrified.

It was in that moment that my human body started shutting down. I was too busy getting my memory back my adrenaline overclouded the real issue that I had lost a lot of blood and could not support the proper organs and muscles. I collapsed onto my side and gasped in pain.

This was really it now. People were still talking, but it was all muffled and blurred. I heard Gabriel's Horn sounding again, and tried hard stay awake. I concentrated on the floor tiles, and kept on trying to move any part of my body.

_Come on, just a few more minutes please._

I heard a gunshot, and then another.

And then I started to hear very heavy and familiar footsteps come in the diner.

My neck muscles allowed me one last movement to turn my sight towards the door.

There he was.

My Gabriel.

He was as perfect as I remembered, and my heart that was suffering from a massive arrhythmia from the blood loss found a way to pick up its' beating once I saw him.

"Gabriel." I squeaked out.

But he couldn't hear me, he was too intent on the child. With a tremendous force he slammed his mace down upon Jeep and the baby, but had missed once Jeep rolled away. He was furious and determined. This was the look of the warrior Gabriel, Michael was right. Something had changed in him.

Bob had tried to stop him, but a human against an Archangel was almost laughable. Gabriel quickly and mercilessly killed the middle aged man with a slice to the abdomen and punch to the face that sent him flying. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing, my perfect Gabriel killing that of which he swore to protect from Lucifer and his following. I heard Jeep scream at the sight of his fathers' death.

Gabriel stood in silence watching as Michael urged the rest of the humans to leave. His eyes never faltered away from starting them down and my body couldn't move to get his attention. My throat burned and wouldn't work to call out for him. I was just another body to him, not worth any of his attention.

Once the group had been ushered out, there was so much tension in the room between the two generals of God's army it was maddening.

"I knew He'd send you Gabriel. You were always so eager to please Him." Michael stared his ally down and started slowing pacing the room to face him directly. He was moving in my direction.

"Unlike you...the rebellious son." Hearing his voice again made my heart once again flutter.

Michael finally reached me and stopped directly between my field of vision to Gabriel. He was trying to hide me, trying to distract Gabriel into not realizing who I was.

"No wings." I heard Gabriel speak. "They would've helped you now."

"To not feel their burden is a dream." Michael remained calm.

"You think you can defy Him and not pay the price?"

"The child lives. He lives. It does not matter what happens to me."

"Yours is a fool sacrifice Michael. You can help them run but they won't escape, Neither will you my brother."

"I'm not running anymore."

_Come on body, one more thing._ I wasn't going to let them fight and I wasn't going to let Michael tell me to keep quiet any longer. I inhaled deeply.

"Please...don't." My voice found itself again.

There was a pause.

I heard Michael sigh and saw him turn his head to stare me in the eye. They spoke volumes to me. _You shouldn't have done that. _I could feel him mentally scolding me.

_Sorry, _ I stared back, _But I refuse to let this happen as I live and breathe._

"What?" Gabriel sounded completely taken aback.

"It's alright Michael." I assured him

Gabriel spoke again, this time with a fierce determination. "Stand aside."

Michael half-stepped to the right.

We locked eyes. Another pause.

My beautiful Gabriel.

He fell to his knees, dropping his mace in the fall. His eyes never left mine. They were so sad, so painful it made my heart ache.

"It's..." He stuttered

"Her, yes." Michael confirmed his thoughts.

Hearing Michael speak brought him back to conscious thought. He got to his feet and marched towards me. Michael stepped back in-between us.

"Move." Was all Gabriel said. His voice were terrifying.

"It's okay." I breathed.

Another infamous sigh from my friend, and then he walked to the front door of the diner, giving us some space. He turned his back to look outside and crossed his arms. An Archangel, throwing a tantrum. I half-smiled.

Gabriel went to his knees again next to me. He cupped his massive hand behind my head and used the other to bring me up and into his chest. The movement hurt, but felt right all at once. This was the most he had ever touched me and it tingled where his fingers were.

"It's you?" He quietly asked.

"It's me." I answered

He pulled me into a hug, and I felt his face against mine. My poor fragile human heart jolted.

"But...how? You're a human?"

"That part's still a little fuzzy." I admitted honestly.

He stared at me, his beautiful blue eyes. They were colder than I remembered, and yet I could still see it. Some softness was there, buried behind years of discipline.

As much as I wanted to stay right like this forever, I started to feel my time running out, so I had to quickly make my point.

"Please." I begged him. "Please let the child go Gabriel. You know this isn't right."

"Alexandria." He started to argue.

"I love you!"

There, I said it. The look he gave me was comical. Sheer and udder surprise. He was trained to kill and to command, and me using such a strong word left the powerful angel stunned.

I love him. Being a human finally made me realize what those emotions were. I finally was able to know that Gabriel was the only one to ever hold my heart. Growing up as a human I never felt the need to be with anyone, I finally now know why. Gabriel stared at me, and once his expression calmed down again he spoke.

"Love? You...love me?" He was struggling to cope with such a new emotion.

"Yes, my dear Gabriel." Tears flowed down my cheeks from happiness at my epiphany. "As much as the Father tried to keep such an emotion from us, I loved you with all my heart as much as I denied it. You are my night and day, my life, my heaven."

This seemed to work. Something changed in my Gabriel, his stare became soft and I could once again see the angel that had claimed my heart centuries ago. He didn't say anything, but pulled me forward and touched his forehead to mine. He wanted to show me something, so I closed my eyes and accepted the memory.

It was from his point of view, and along with the memory came emotions. It was the time that I had dreamed about days ago. The day God wanted to speak to me in private council. After I had gotten up to leave I felt an intense emotion inside of Gabriel. It was longing and regret. I could feel his mental state becoming confused. He was showing me that I wasn't one-sided in the way I felt.

He was telling me that he loved me, in the way that didn't need words.

Once he knew he knew that his message came across he slid me out of the memory and I opened my eyes to his patient quiet stare. I smiled.

He slowly lowered his face to mine. My heart raced.

Then he kissed me.

All I could see were fireworks. The kiss started out gentle, and as we became more comfortable with each other it transformed into something passionate and fiery. It was the kiss that waited a thousand lifetimes finally being let loose. His lips tasted of spice and fire, my entire body ignited in his heat.

I wanted to be with him like this always, but my message was sent, and my deed was done. It was my time, and I accepted it. I was so tired, and finally ready to die.

_Time to come home Alexandria._ I heard the heavenly Father calling.

Without a fight, I slipped away.

The End

(Just Kidding)

Nooooooo, right when they are reunited, she has to go and die?! Stick around kids, things are just starting to get juicy!


	11. Chapter 11: Lights Will Guide You Home

Before I begin this chapter I would like to cover a few things:

This is a fanfiction, my interpretation of Heaven/God/Lucifer is of my own. They have the skeletal structure of the mass opinion of how things are, but I filled in the meaty bits with how I wanted things to be.

I took a new spin on the person narrating the story a few times. I will try to keep you guys informed as I switch, so I hope I don't confuse anyone!

As I was doing some Legion watching to catch up on my homework, I found that Michael is the only one that has the tattoos, so an edit to Alexandria is that she doesn't have them (apparently his tattoos are the instructions for the messiah - hence they passed to jeep).

Lights Will Guide You Home

Third Person (Alexandria does not know what is happening here):

Alexandria and Gabriel were still embraced in the kiss when she slipped away. Without a warning, she became limp and non-responsive. Gabriel opened his eyes quietly and tried to absorb that she was gone. Silently he moved his hand from her cheek to her carotid artery.

Nothing. The world stopped, Gabriel couldn't breathe.

He stared straight ahead, his gaze bore into the wall of the diner.

She was gone. The woman that he shook the Heavens for, once again had slipped away from him.

Michael was the first to move, he had at some point turned to the two and had realized that Alexandria had passed. His heart ached, Alexandria was more than just his friend, she was a pure child of God and it tore him apart to see her broken body. Seeing Gabriel frozen and clutching onto her frame told him one thing.

Prepare to fight.

Perhaps it wasn't as his instincts were warning him. Perhaps she had somehow managed to break through Gabriel's defense. Even though she was gone, maybe he would accept his mistake and defy his orders. Michael walked up behind the frozen warrior.

"She died protecting the child Gabriel. Don't let her die in vain." Michael placed a hand onto Gabriel's shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone and it was okay to let go.

There was a moment of no response, then Michael felt muscles tensing under his hand.

_It deserved a try. _Michael dropped his hand, grabbed a large automatic rifle, and stood in a defensive position.

The massive angel place a soft kiss on Alexandria's forehead. A silent tear fell from each eye as he slowly brought her body to rest on the floor of the diner. Clenching his fists, he got to his feet.

"She died because of the humans." His voice was low but absolutely furious. "They don't deserve their pathetic lives. There is no other way."

In one motion, Gabriel spun around, grabbed his mace off the ground, and charged at Michael in a blind rage.

First Person (Alexandria again):

"Alexandria my precious child, please open your eyes." The voice was of thunder and trumpets, and shook one to their soul.

The voice of the Heavenly Father, he was calling to me. I could only obey.

I was tired, but my body was light and bore no pain. I found my strength and opened my eyes to a sight I haven't seen in 25 years. Slowly I got to my feet.

I was in God's chamber, where he resided and ruled over all of Heaven and Earth. It stood upon the pinnacle of Heaven and was strictly forbidden to all unless He had summoned you to enter. I had only seen it once, when I had been cast out of Heaven long ago. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I was in the great hall, where He watched down upon Earth. In the middle of the massive room was a large void, like an aperture, cut into the floor. I remembered this was where I fell. This was The Father's window to Earth so to speak, where he watched over the humans and provided divine intervention as needed.

I was dressed in a sheer white bedgown and nothing else. To my dismay I still appeared to be human, my wings were absent. I quietly started walking towards the void, my bare feet cold against the alabaster floor. I wasn't sure what God wanted of me as he continued to say nothing, so I peered down the orifice in curiosity.

The Father was the only one capable of controlling what the window showed to those who looked upon it. Angels had the ability to see all of Earth as a whole, but God was the only one who had the power to influence it. What He wanted me to see in the window gave me pause, and then caught my breath in my throat.

Gabriel and Michael were in the diner, each fighting with absolute malice. They were both Archangels, but without his wings I knew Michael had no chance against his brother.

"Can't you do something, Father?" I asked, my heart aching to see these two fighting.

"The path that Michael has chosen was his own." the booming voice echoed through the hall, though I did not see it's source.

"But it's the choice that needed to be made. Why have you given up on them Father? They are confused, their faith had run thin and just needed to be rebuilt."

"So you agree with Michael?"

"Yes." I didn't hesitate as I stared at the continuing campaign in agony.

"Do you remember why I cast you from Heaven those years ago?"

I knew He already knew the answer, but I knew He was also testing what I would say. "I can only speculate. Was it due to Gabriel and I?"

"My precious Alexandria." His voice was soft and assuring, this was a good thing. "When I mold my children and my warriors I give them all the choice of free will. While most of my angels choose to place their will into my hands, there are the very few who choose to use their will as they may. You, beautiful child, have used your will to love another. Do not be afraid that you are different from the others, be proud you are one of the strongest."

Tears stung my eyes, the approval of the All-Father was the highest honor a warrior could receive.

"I will give you back your immortality Alexandria, but I ask of your help once again."

"Of course." I smiled as the tears kept rolling.

"Save your love Gabriel, for he is becoming lost."

This part is still first person, but It's when Alexandria is getting her full memory/wings back:

While the angels of heaven did have the gift of immorality, they were all able to be killed upon the battlefield. Soldiers like me were dispensable, as sad as it sounded, and if one of us fell, Father would mold and create new warriors to take their place. Archangels were different however, and if any of them fell they would be given the gift of rebirth. This was a powerful and draining act from God and for good reason was only used on his generals for that very reason. If He would use his power to give all of us the gift of reincarnation He would become too drained and Lucifer could use it to his advantage.

I was created centuries ago, in the Earth year 337 AD, when Constantine the Great fell. Each of the seven Archangels commanded their own brigade of soldiers and I happened to be assigned to Michael's command. My weapon of choice was dual scimitars, and I had practiced for hours perfecting them in each hand.

When soldiers are created, we are implanted with the ability to fight, it was our choice to perfect our skills to survive the constant fighting between demons and angels. For 300 Earth years I kept to myself, training and watching the human race in solitude. I had known some soldiers in my brigade, but I had never had any type of friendship. I didn't want to get to know someone, only to have them ripped away from me in battle.

I would never forget the day that everything started to change.

It was during the beginnings of the Arab-Byzantine wars that I met my commander Michael for the first time. Yes I had seen him before, but Michael commanded approximately 5,000 soldiers at a time and never even knew I existed until then. Whenever the humans waged war upon each other Lucifer gained power and souls for his disposal. During the beginnings of these wars, fighting was brutal and each side would lose numbers in the thousands.

I was fighting unusually well that day (if I do say so myself), and somehow ended up within eyesight of my general Michael. He was dealing the finishing blows to an immense Archdemon and wasn't paying attention to the small worthless Kappa creeping up behind him. Without thinking, I hurled one of my scimitars and it found its target. Sinking deep into the small demons' throat, it instantly died and collapsed. Michael, figuring out what just happened, found my eyes and we locked gazes for only a moment.

With the takedown of the massive Archdemon, Lucifer's army retreated and the battle was won. Michael had to immediately report to God after every battle to rest, give reports, and tally the lost lives. He gave me one more glance before flying away quickly. I shook off his quiet stare and went to collect my weapon.

The following sunrise, after I was able to rest up and tend to my injuries, I went down to my usual training field to get in some practice at my parry. The good thing about being immortal is you healed fairly quickly, and I was full of energy. I barely had time to start sweating when someone interrupted me.

"You." The voice held authority and I immediately ceased and sheathed my weapons. Turning around, I saw Michael walking over to me with dominance. I lowered my head in respect to my commander.

"You killed that Kappa yesterday, yes?" He asked once he was stopped in front of me.

"Yes, sir." I brought my head back up to look him in the eye.

"What's your name?" His stare was serious.

"Alexandria, sir. Created 337 AD." It was custom to introduce yourself fully to those of higher command since they had so many others they looked over.

"Fairly young, for your skill set." He seemed impressed. In a way he was right, there were angels that had centuries on me that I could easily bring down.

"Thank you sir." I took the complement even though I was pretty sure Michael hadn't known about me until yesterday.

"Show me."

"Sir?" I was confused.

"I only saw your accuracy, I want to see what else you can do. So come on, show me." He drew his sword and waited.

I became excited. Out of the seven Archangels, Michael was the best fighter. I had seen the others fight, and found each of them had a weakness. Raphael was overconfident, Gabriel was brash, they each had an achilles heel. Watching Michael was like watching a dance. He was quick, deadly, and never missed. In-fact, yesterday was the first time I had ever seen him need any help. Now I earned a chance to show him what I could do, and it was pure elation.

I smiled and drew my swords, smaller than his, but the combination of them together was what made me formidable.

"I'm not going to be shy, regenerator." I rocked on my heels. I was way too excited and let my courtesy out of the conversation.

Luckily, he smiled at me and waited for my strike. "After you."

The combat between Michael and I must have been a sight because we were drawing a crowd. I had no idea who was all there because I had to keep all of my attention on the warrior in front of me. I saw him move on the battlefield, but I didn't realize he was as quick as he was. I was fast, and he could keep up.

Our swords sparked as we moved together, as I warned him before I didn't hold back. Neither did he, the way he swung his sword he would have definitely killed me if his strikes hit their mark. Such was our agreement before we started. Being bred for battle I was ready to die at any given day, and if it was at the hands of my commander so be it.

We continued our deadly dance with neither yielding to the other. Michael was my inspiration as I trained through the years, his style of fighting was something I studied and altered to fit my style. It was invigorating as we moved.

I parried a massive blow when he brought his sword down to strike between my eyes, the intense vibration in my scimitar caused my balance to offset ever so slightly. Michael immediately saw this and hooked his boot behind my calf and pulled. I went down and felt the point of his sword instantly pressed to my trachea. I was defeated, but I put up a hell of a fight. I smiled, closed my eyes, and lifted my head back to expose my throat fully. The strike didn't come, and I opened my eyes to see a hand outstretched waiting for mine. He wasn't going to kill me, I smiled and took his waiting hand. He pulled me up with careless ease.

The gathering crowd was bigger than I thought, and as I looked around they started applauding.

"How could I kill a solider such as you?" Michael smiled at me.

"Impressive. Very impressive." A deep and powerful voice broke through the applause, causing our crowd to scatter and carry out their business. Both Michael and I turned to see a massive angel walking towards us.

It was the Archangel Gabriel, and this was the closest I had ever come to him. I had seen him in battle and training some of his stronger soldiers, but I never realized how enormous he really was. Michael was tall, but Gabriel was built solid. He was terrifying and I involuntary stepped back.

"Haven't you an army to rally, brother?" Michael said seriously but glancing over let me see the sarcasm in his eyes. Michael and Gabriel were closest out of the Archangels, they really were brothers in a sense.

"I'm scouting Michael." Gabriel had the same playfulness in his eyes and he passed them over to me. "Perhaps I've found a solider I need." his massive hand fell onto my shoulder and squeezed.

"Oh you wouldn't want me." Their sarcasm was contagious and I couldn't help but chime in as well. "I can fight, but my flying leaves much to be desired. I have a horrible pull to the left sometimes."

_I can't believe you just said that._ I mentally slapped my forehead.

But Gabriel's serious expression broke into a smile that fluttered something inside of me. He passed his stare from me back to Michael and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry." I flushed and lowered my head. "That was ridiculous."

This elicited a laugh from both of them. Gabriel's hand never left my shoulder as he pulled me to start walking with him. Michael walked alongside of me.

"Come, and tell me of how you saved my brother's life." Gabriel said and together we three walked along.

And thus, our friendship began.


	12. Chapter 12: And Ignite Your Bones

Alright everyone, the way things are looking I should only have one more chapter to go!

And to answer the question of pwashington:

I do understand your questioning and you do have a very good point, as I had said in a previous chapter this entire interpretation is of my own design and doesn't reflect actual truths (or logic). I wanted to add something to give mortality and therefore drama to give Gabriel a more protective character. It also adds to the Archangels being more superior over their soldiers. I had to give reason to save the few over the many. I hope this clears it all up for you! And thank you for reading my story!

Enjoy everyone!

And Ignite Your Bones

For nearly 1,400 years, the trio of Michael, Gabriel, and Alexandria remained close and they spent most of their leisure time together. This was the first time Alexandria had let another into her life, and looking back on how things were, she realized how lonely she had been. Their lives were filled with laughter and conversation, and as the years went on they only became closer.

Alexandria was smart, and kept the soldier part of her life a separate piece entirely. She followed Michael's orders strictly as if she were back to not knowing who he really was. Doing so had kept her safe and in his battalion for centuries.

This relationship between the three of them did not go unnoticed however, and tensions ran high between the other Archangels on the subject. Alexandria was a soldier, disposable in times of crisis and not really worth the time and energy of a commanding leader. Suggestions were made to the All Father, and had all been unanswered or ignored.

They all had become comfortable with each other, but the relationship between Alexandria and Gabriel seemed to change into something else, they were practically inseparable. She seemed to change him, he never smiled and laughed like this before he knew her. She was intoxicating, and her smile was contagious.

There was an unspoken agreement between Michael and Gabriel that Alexandria was not privy to. Whenever Michael's army was called to fight, he kept distance, but never let Alexandria out of his sight. The two Archangels were going to keep her alive whatever it took. Through the years she had a shadow on the battlefield, intervening whenever needed and silently slipping back away. If she knew what they were doing she would be furious and never let Michael worry about only her.

Although Gabriel never lost his smile for Alexandria, she did notice he was starting to change on his opinion of the human race he protected. Nothing they did was boring as long as they were together, and a pastime they would do when conversation would run dry would be to sit together silently and watch the humans. Alexandria loved seeing the silly little things they would celebrate or how they carried out their traditions. She loved them dearly despite their flaws, but Gabriel started to change. Then one day she decided to ask. They were seated on a ledge looking down upon earth, Alexandria sat with her knees hugged into her chest and Gabriel was in a more relaxed position; one leg hanging over the edge and the other was bent up and supporting an arm while the other was behind him keeping him sitting up. They sat close to each other, but never touched.

"Are you alright?" She slit the silence as they watched.

He broke his stare down below to look at her with bright questioning eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry," she didn't realize he was in deep concentration. "it just seems like something is bothering you when you are watching them."

His eyes, those beautiful ocean eyes, seemed to sigh. "Don't worry Alexandria."

"Please, what is it?" Her questioning eyes melted his defense.

"I'm just concerned for them." he started "They continue to advance and yet it seems all they do is find different ways to kill each other. Why continue to sacrifice our numbers to protect them when they don't even want to stay alive anyway?"

There was a pause between them as she searched for the right words to say. "I do understand your concerns, and I would be lying if I said you were alone in your thoughts, but looking beyond all the violence you can still see how much of a wonderful race they can be. The actions of some cannot decide the fate of all. I thought the same about you at first, too."

Gabriel silently stared at her with a neutral emotion. Alexandria continued; "I mean no offense of course my friend." She gave a sheepish smile. "But before I got to know you, to understand you, I was pretty sure you slept in your armor."

He smiled at this, "You are truly something else." His voice was music and it made her flush.

During the course of the next few days Alexandria kept trying to convince Gabriel to give the humans another chance at falling back into his good graces. It was working slightly, but it all changed the day God wanted to speak to her privately.

On her way to meet with the All Father, she found Michael speaking to Uriel and passed them silently to not interrupt. Michael looked up at her in passing and she gave a wary smile.

She was honestly nervous, and Michael could read it on her in an instant. He let her go without a word however, and continued his conversation. One final backwards glance at her that wasn't returned confirmed that something wasn't exactly right. He finished his talk with Uriel quickly, then went to find Gabriel to find out what was happening.

Alexandria entered God's great hall silently. Her steps made no sound as she quickly paced across the room.

"Do not be afraid Alexandria," His voice filled the room and startled her. She immediately froze. "I have not brought you here for punishment, I need your help child."

Alexandria relaxed slightly and started walking again, this time a little slower and calmer. She moved to the center of the hall, where the massive void projected down to Earth.

"Do you see this woman?" He wanted her to look into the window and she obeyed.

For her to see, there was a woman in her early 30s currently giving birth in a hospital. She looked utterly exhausted and the room was filled with others, telling Alexandria that this was a difficult birth. She nodded to let God know she understood what was going on.

"This woman will shape the future of mankind. She is a teacher, and one day she will influence a boy who may save the human race. Her child will not survive, it will be born breach and will suffocate. Without her child, she will fall into deep regret and I fear the future will be altered. One missing link in the chain can alter the outcome completely."

Alexandria stared at the poor woman, pain and agony were all over her face, and it would all be for nothing. Her heart ached as the woman screamed.

"The choice is yours Alexandria, but you can save her. I can put your soul into the child's body and make the vessel live. It comes at a price however; the mind of a human is fragile in comparison to an angels, so I cannot allow you to keep your memories. Your human body won't be able to handle the information and would shut down."

As he spoke, Alexandria's thoughts immediately went to her friends. She would be losing them, and unable to remember who they were.

"Also," God continued, "you will be born as a human, therefore you will die as a human."

Her heart became heavy, as she knew what the only choice was. She had only one question.

"And them?" she didn't give names, but she knew God would know.

"I will put the burden of their anguish on myself, it will be as if I cast you out. I will hide you from them so they will never know."

She gave a small, defeated smile. Asking God to play the bad guy was something He didn't offer up lightly, she may have been given a choice, but she knew it was already made. She nodded her head.

"I accept."

As soon as she agreed, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking over to the right, she saw Raphael walking into the room. His expression was smug as he walked towards her, Alexandria became nervous.

"I am truly sorry child." She heard God "But we must remove your wings. This will be very painful, but it will be over shortly."

Raphael gave a smirk. Alexandria knew he had it out for her as soon as she became friends with Michael and Gabriel. He believed the Archangels were above such things as camaraderie with the soldiers. He felt it made them weak, and his battalion was one of the fiercest fighters (not to mention the dullest). Alexandria knew it was going to hurt, but Raphael was going to make this as painful as he could. She silently turned to face the void once more and spread her wings.

"Your weapons." Raphael spoke behind her, a hint of malice in his voice.

She undid her baldric and her swords clanged onto the stone floor.

"Farewell, Alexandria." He was definitely enjoying this

Alexandria's mind struggled to keep her body calm. She thought of Michael and Gabriel. Her dear Gabriel.

Raphael grabbed the humerus of a wing and held it roughly. Tears streamed down her face, she remained silent.

_I'm so sorry._

The pain came strong and quick, and as much as she tried not to cry, Alexandria screamed.

"What do you mean she wouldn't tell you?" Michael crossed his arms

"If I knew anything else I would have told you." Gabriel shot his brother a look that said _leave it alone._

"Something is wrong Gabriel."

"And you don't think I know that?" He got to his feet and started to pace.

"Maybe we should go. See what-" Michael began but suddenly stopped

His reason: A piercing scream sounded out. Both of them instantly knew who it was.

Gabriel shot to the skies in a second and flew as fast as he could towards the source, Michael was right behind him.

Raphael practically sawed off her wings, making it as slow as he could. His rapier was sharp enough to remove the wing with one strike, but he wanted her to suffer. The floor was soaked in blood as Alexandria stood and let Raphael finish. She didn't move, and after the first deafening scream, she was unable to produce any more sound.

A rough hand came and seized the collar around her throat, ripping it off and dropping it on the floor in a loud clang. The deed was done. She felt a strong hand on the small of her back push hard, sending her frame falling forward into the void. Her thoughts remained of Gabriel.

Right in that moment, she looked towards the door of the massive hall. As she was falling the doors slammed open and she saw her two friends' horrified faces. It was all in slow motion, she saw their expression change from worry, to horrifying surprise as she fell.

Then a flash of light.

And she was reborn.

There was a deafening silence as Gabriel and Michael tried to absorb the scene. Raphael was cleaning off his bloodied rapier as he stood next to two disregarded wings of their former friend.

She had been cast out. She was killed by the All Father. Gabriel screamed.

It wasn't a normal wail by any means. This had power behind it. The entire building started to vibrate as he screamed, setting off a chain reaction that rattled the whole of Heaven. Raphael looked genuinely afraid, but Gabriel continued to shout. He fell to his knees and clenched every muscle in his body as the pain of what he was feeling was coming to light. It was the scream of a desperate and painful heart.

Earth had felt the power of the Archangels cries too. Gabriel had unknowingly been the cause of the 8.1 magnitude earthquake that decimated Mexico City in 1985.

As Alexandria's mother held her new baby girl in her arms, Gabriel lied broken, defeated, and numb on the smooth floor.

Hoo-Rah! Almost done (it only took me what, like 3 years?)


End file.
